


Lies We Tell Ourselves

by piraterhino



Series: Dirt and Sin and Lies [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piraterhino/pseuds/piraterhino
Summary: A different take on the goodbye scene at the airport in 2x10.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Dirt and Sin and Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129520
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gifset: https://ithinkwehitametaphor.tumblr.com/post/634114184752381952/pajamasecrets-narcos-2x10
> 
> Because context is for the weak.

“Murphy listen,” he says, and he can only hold eye contact for a few seconds before getting so absorbed in that cigarette- like it’s gonna tell him how to save his career or something, he just can’t look away. “I meant what I said. Anyone starts asking questions, you tell them what they want to hear, ok?”

Another drag, another lie, and ain’t it just like Colombia?

_The way he pinned me to a wall by the throat, biting at my mouth and cursing my name._

_The stuttered moan that fell out when my hand closed over his dick in those stupid jeans._

_How it was so good I almost *cried* while he jerked me off, hand too dry, my cock getting sloppy wet as Javi was sucking the sweat off the curve of my throat and my voice betrayed me._

_Betrayed us both with, "Javi. Javi, baby, *please*.”_

“It was always on me.” No, it was on both of us. All over us like dirt and sin and Colombia.

“Fuck you, Javi.” I shake my head because the fucking audacity of this man, and this place and this bullshit, and the way my throat closes up around the thought of him leaving, my voice weakening… “And anybody who comes around asking.”


End file.
